Dog Gone Good Time
by punkyt0ast3r
Summary: Inuyasha pushed Kagome back to her time...but not without the promise of his return.    language,future lemon


**A/N: Hello readers! Punky is back with another story. As I was writing my other story, I had the weirdest urge to run to the bookstore and get the volumes 54 and 56 of the manga (54 cuz sexy full demon = w =). After speeding reading them, I felt unfufilled. After doing a little research, I discovered that they DID, in fact, complete the anime... but did not dub it ( rumor has it that it will be next year)...so...I'm just bursting from joy. **

**Our story takes place right as Inuyasha finds Kagome in the jewel. This is what I WANT to happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"..." = talking

_'...' = thought _

_FLASHBACKS are in italises too. _

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

Her eyes snapped open as she heard her name. _Inuyasha…?_ He found her! Kagome knew that if she held off long enough he would come. The jewel would not tempt her into its trap. She was too strong for that.

They ran towards each other and she felt his arms wrap around her. "I'm glad you came…" Kagome whispered into the crook of his neck. She felt his hand tangle in the mass of her raven locks as he tugged at it hard enough to pull her head back. "Kagome…" he licked his lips as he brought his face towards hers. Kagome felt his hot breath caress her cheeks.

To say she was in shock would be an understatement. As their lips connected, a tingling sensation ran through the miko's body. Yes, this is what she had always wanted. Her eyes drifted close as she savored the feeling of his claws digging into her hips. It was finally over. After all these years, they could relax. Upon opening her mouth to gain some semblance of breath, she felt his tongue invade her moist cavern. She slid her arms around his neck just as she felt the walls of the Shikon no tama burst around them.

The silver haired hero broke the kiss, and she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck to avoid the invading light that threatened to consume them.

"Kagome…" she looked up at Inuyasha. "Come on…let's get out of here!" He smiled down at her with such kind eyes. Grabbing her hand, he pulled Kagome towards the light.

"Kagome!" Three voices shouted with glee. _Souta…Gramps…Momma…_ Momma wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave a tight squeeze.  
>"You don't know how worried we have been! The well disappeared for three days!" she sobbed.<p>

Kagome turned as she heard my best friend gasp from behind her only to see him surrounded by light. "Inuyasha?" she lunged towards him. "What's happening?" Kagome cried.

"Kagome…your family needs you now. Stay here, okay?" A tear trailed down her cheek as she bowed her head. She knew better than to fight with him by now.

Suddenly, two clawed finger tips lifted her chin and Kagome found myself lost in two amber orbs. She could see all the hurt and pain from years passed brewing at the surface.

"Hush now, little one…" he brushed his thumb across her cheek, removing her liquefied emotion. "You won't get rid of me that easily…" He gave her his signature smirk and pushed Kagome away from the well as she tried to snatch on to him one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the feudal era...<strong>

A blinding flash of light engulfed the surrounding meadow and a collective gasp left the group. The light diminished and all that it left in its wake was an inu youkai. Shippou jumped at his parental figure.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What happened to the well? Where's Kagome?" the dog eared man grabbed the anxious fox kit's tail and brought him up to eye level. Shippou's eyes reflected the worry he was feeling for him absent surogate. "Inuyasha...?" his bottom lip quivered slightly as he whispered only loud enough for the demon to catch.

"Is she..." Sango trailed off, hiccuping what ever words remained on the tip of her tongue, as Miroku pulled her into his warm embrace. Looking over his shoulder at the hanyou, he sent a questioning glance. They locked gazes for what seemed like minutes when Inuyasha finally offered a "Keh" and glanced in the opposite direction. He felt emotionally defeated by the events of the day and sighed.

"She's back in her time now, where she is needed." he cocked a toothy grin and set Shippou on the ground. "It's for the best, guys. Jeez...enough with the water works!" With his arms folded into his bright red hakama sleeves, he started off towards Kaede's village.

Sango wiped her eyes as she looked on his retreating form and felt a wave of anger wash over her. "That's it? You're going to give up so easily? What about our feelings? For Kami's sake, what about Shippou? Did you ever stop to think about how he felt? And Kagome! Her feelings are of great matter! She's in love with you! Or didn't you not notice after all these years? How can you be so calm about this!" she slapped a hand over her mouth, instantly regretting her word vomit.

Gulping back her fear, she left her lover's arms and cautiously stepped towards the figure of her long time comrade. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a slight shaking of his shoulders and reached out to comfort him in some way.

He turned back towards the group and she instantly regretted her words. They had never seen him like this. Tears were trailing down his face and his ears were flat against his skull.

"I will do what ever is in my power to be with her. I promise you that, Sango."

With that, he wiped his tear stricken face and jumped off into the forest. He had a plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Modern time...<strong>

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she lit the surrounding candles of the Well house. Blowing the match out, she traced the grooves that ran alone the steps' wooden banister as she descended towards the, now barren, dirt patch.

Taking the familiar position at the bottom of the steps, Kagome rested her head in her hands. The side of mher mouth twitched up as she scoffed at the flames' shadows twisting and curving in a playful dance. She came here quite often during her free time. It had been three years since her life seemingly slipped away from her.

While she had moved onto, and since finished, high school she couldn't honestly say that she enjoyed at as much as her fellow classmates. It comes as no surprise that after fighting off demons and traveling the whole of feudal Japan that Kagome had matured significantly more than said friends.

That being said, it's not like she didn't try to make the best of things. She went out with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. She even went as far as to indulge their childhood fantasies by commenting every so often on their fickle romances but still had not given them the pleasure of trying to set her up on dates with Hojo. Kagome bit back a groan as she remembered her not-so-subtle rejection to their latest plot…

* * *

><p><em>-FLASHBACK-<em>

_She inwardly groaned as my booth's cushion sank from the weight of Hojo's body. Kagome had come here to have lunch with her so-called "friends"(and she used that term loosely), who had neglected to tell her that they had also invited her not-so-secret admirer. _

"_Higurashi-san! How's your cold?" he asked politely. Kagome felt his leg brush hers and could feel the vein in her forehead start to throb. It was like this every time they pulled this stunt. 'I don't know who he thinks he is…It's not like I haven't made it clear that I'm not interested. I guess he's just as dense as ever.' _

"_My cold is fine…" Kagome trailed off as she smiled at him politely. Turning her head, she sent a death glare at the three girls who were fervently whispering to each other. She caught Yumi's eye, who proceeded to elbow her fellow accomplances. Their smiles reminiscnet of the Cheshire cat…_

_A shiver of disgust ran through Kagome's body as she turned to look at Hojo. To a passerby, it would seem that he was just gazing at her lovingly but only she knew better. Unseen was his hand rubbing a circle up the inside of her thigh. Clenching and un-clenching her fist, Kagome contemplated how to handle the situation. Option A: clobber the motherfucker to the ground or B: clobber the motherfucker to the ground. Oops. It looks like he's not getting out of here without a mark. _

_"Hojo..."_

_"Yes, Kagome-san?" Hojo continued his exploration of her thigh. He was in bliss. Who wouldn't be? Kagome's skin was softer than the softest rose petal. 'I bet she feels just as good in-' His thought process was interuppted as he watched her fist pull back. 'What is she doi-!' The sound of cracking bone and the grinding teeth was enough to stop the hustle and bustle of the restaurant. Hojo flew out of the booth and took his place among his fellow trash on the floor. _

_"What the fuck?" He gurgled as he tried to stop the gushing river of blood that streamed from his mouth._

_"Do not put your hands on me again unless you want a visit from my boyfriend!" Kagome threatened as she towered over the quivering boy. 'Boyfriend?...Oh jeez.' _

* * *

><p>That was about a month ago. Needless to say, she hadn't spoken to them since. Color her stubborn but she could not forget her best friend, her love. After all they had been through, it would be a slap in the face to him, and to herself.<p>

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Kagome ran a hand through her waist long hair. '_How long have I been sitting here?' _

Scrtch..scrtch…scrtch…

Kagome jumped and turned towards the well door. Something was outside and despereately trying to gain entrance. Grabbing the nearest blunt object, which happened to be a stray broom, Kagome cautiously climbed the steps one by one, while the scratching grew more frantic.

She opened the door quickly and scanned the surrounding area. What ever it was must have run off by now.

"Oww!"…or not. I grabbed my ankle and looked down.

"What the…" I rubbed my eyes...

**A/N: So...what do you think? This was originally going to be a one-shot but I think I'll make it into a two-shot...or more. (YET TO DECIDE)...so...read and review :3 **


End file.
